


compliment

by hydrospanners



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, i realize now six months after originally writing it, not meant to be romantic but totally could be read that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrospanners/pseuds/hydrospanners
Summary: The Inquisitor is free with her flattery, and Cassandra is not as unaffected by praise as she would like people to believe.





	compliment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr.

“Then she knocked him right on his fat, Qunari ass,” the Inquisitor finishes the story, barely getting the words out between gasps of laughter.

Despite herself, Cassandra smiles. She knows her value perfectly well without the validation of others, but even she has to admit it’s nice to be appreciated. A small part of her she doesn’t often release blossoms in the shower of praise and congratulations.

All in all, it makes for a rather more pleasant evening than she was expecting.

Later, when the ale runs dry and the others drift their separate ways, the Inquisitor catches her by the elbow, grinning like mad and a little red in the cheeks. “Thanks for coming tonight,” she says. “It was better with you here.”

“You are flattering me again,” Cassandra says, not quite managing to stifle her satisfaction with skepticism.

“I mean it,” Adaar insists. “And it’s nice to see you smile now and again. It’s a pretty smile. Like those warm rains that come while the sun’s still out and everything is bright and fresh.”

Cassandra rolls her eyes. “And they say Qunari can hold their drink,” she grumbles, trying to ignore the heat in her traitorous cheeks. Cursed woman can’t let a day go without trying to embarrass her at least once.

Adaar only laughs. “Don’t worry, Cassandra. Stick with me long enough, you’ll learn to take a compliment eventually.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Title: Community Files Formal Complaint Against Local Woman Who Can't Stop Flirting
> 
> "We don't mind it really," her neighbors said in an exclusive interview with Thedas Today. "It's very flattering. We just wish we could tell what she means by it."
> 
> When asked whether there was serious attraction fueling any of her remarks, the notorious flirt claimed to have meant every one of them and asked this reporter what kind of compliments she would like to wake up to. 
> 
> AKA, The one where the summary and notes probably have more words than the actual drabble.


End file.
